Marco
by Nwarky
Summary: Après la bataille de Trost, nous scrutions les rues, cherchions les possibles dégâts laissés, et tentions d'identifier de potentiels corps que nous connaissions. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise. /Point de vue intérieur;personnel/


Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ceci est une 'vieille' fanfiction écrite le 23 juillet (vieille, dis-tu) que je poste ici suite à un premier post sur twitlonguer.  
Ceci met en scène mon, disons, 'personnage' que je pourrais être dans SnK...? Et le point de vue que j'aurai pu avoir suite à... Hum. Voyez, les larmes arrivent ! Ou bien vous pouvez vous appliquez ce point de vue intérieur à vous même ! C'est fun /o/  
Roh, on a le droit de rêver de rencontrer Marco un jour! Non? Vraiment? Enfin bref. Bonne lecture? :)  
/ Je posterai demain ou dans les jours qui suivent, une fanfiction Jean Marco un peu plus longue, dans un style version FMAB. Si cela vous intéresse!/  
/Et btw ! Si toi jeune fille nommée **Eleonora** passe par ici, je te remercie pour ta review sur ma première fic ! J'essaye de prendre en compte tes conseils, bien que j'ai cette difficulté à garder quelque chose de trop long, et termine bien souvent un moment un peu trop vite. Mais merci beaucoup, ça m'a beaucoup encouragé !/

 _ **Marco**_

« _Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils nous les prennent? Nos vies... Nos rêves...»_

L'odeur de fumée se mélangeant aux dizaines de cadavres nous entourait de toutes parts ce jour là. Quelques jours plus tôt, ces monstres avaient à nouveau brisé le mur. C'était la seconde fois, en cinq ans. Grâce au ''talent'' de métamorphose d'un de mes camarades de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement, le mur a forte heureusement pu être rebouché. Son aide nous fut très précieuse, bien que dangereuse, et elle pourrait l'être d'avantage pour espérer vaincre ces géants. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de se transformer en titan. Eren devra assister à bon nombre d'interrogatoires, voir des tortures. Son cas était si exceptionnel.

Ce jour là, nous étions chargés avec la Garnison de nettoyer la ville, retrouver les corps de nos confrères ayant péris face aux titans. Il y avait énormément eut de blessés suite à l'opération de rebouchage du district de Trost. Les deux jours qui suivirent la réussite de l'opération, il fallait éliminer tous les titans encore présent à l'intérieur. En plus de la fatigue, tout le monde avait le moral au plus bas à voir nos camarades et également amis dans des états critiques, ou tout simplement irrécupérables. Et nous devions mettre de côté nos sentiments, car le but avant tout était de nous préserver de toute épidémie liée aux restes des corps gisant là.

J'avais déjà remarqué l'absence de beaucoup de mes camarades, notamment de mes amis proches. Thomas, Mina, Nack avaient déjà été déclarés morts. Je n'avais qu'à espérer que ceux qui n'avaient pas pointé signe de vie jusqu'à présent se révèlent portée disparue, laissant ainsi un mince espoir de retrouvailles...

J'avais pu parvenir à retrouver Jean, un de mes, je pense, plus proche amis de notre brigade. Mais notre autre ami, Marco, restait introuvable. La plupart de mes proches affinités avaient survécu. Conny, Sasha, Christa et Ymir. J'étais également enchantée que Mikasa, Armin, Reiner, Bertolt et Annie étaient toujours en vie aussi. Après tout, ils faisaient (presque) tous partie de l'élite de notre brigade d'entraînement, leur perte aurait affecté beaucoup plus les troupes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, je pense. Alors que moi, qui n'avait pas parvenue à atteindre ce but, soit restée en vie sans nos meilleurs éléments (moi ou n'importe qui d'autre), cela aurait été presque injuste... _La vie est cruelle_ , disait-elle. Mais Marco, qui appartenait aussi aux dix meilleurs, restait introuvable. Introuvable... Il y avait certes toujours l'espoir qu'il ne fut ''que'' très blessé et se soit réfugié dans un lieu sûr, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, notre espoir descendait.

J'inspectais donc les rues, suivant les ordres qui nous avaient été donnés. Jean se trouvait dans la même allée que moi, je l'avais donc rejoins. Savoir sa présence près de moi me rassurait, et me donnait la force de ne pas pleurer de dégoût ou de tristesse face à ce ''spectacle''. Son visage dégageait une mine triste, bien que ses traits montraient presque un désintéressement devant tous ces morts. Jean n'était pas méchant, ses émotions le surpassaient souvent, notamment la colère, mais il était quelqu'un de très fier alors... C'était compréhensible. Mais au fond, il était sans doutes comme tous ces gens autour de nous.

Nous marchions lentement, afin d'inspecter les dégâts des bâtiments ou de trouver par hasard des corps que nous pourrions identifier. Jean était concentré sur la droite, moi sur la gauche. C'est alors qu'un cri d'horreur sortit de sa bouche, un regard pétrifié dirigé vers le sol. Ses traits ne montraient plus un désintéressement, mais clairement un choc devant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui venait de l'affecter droit au cœur. Ce qui gisait là devait dépasser un grand nombre d'horreur qu'on avait pu vivre jusqu'à présent.

Et croyez-moi, ça l'était horriblement.

Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était. Je crois que le même regard pétrifié que Jean avait contaminé mon propre visage.

«C..C'est toi?» bégaya doucement Jean, l'horreur clairement audible dans sa voix.

Ce corps étendu là, presque entièrement allongé contre un mur d'une façade, la tête simplement relevée. Et encore, si on pouvait appeler ça une tête... Elle était presque entièrement coupée en deux, la partie droite entièrement disparue jusqu'au niveau du nez, seul le haut de son front était encore ''complet''. Et il n'y avait pas que la tête dans cet état, la partie droite de son corps, jusqu'au bassin, avait disparue aussi, son bras droit également. Son bras gauche était simplement posé sur son ventre, presque détendu. Ses jambes n'étaient pas complètement étendues sur le sol.

Il fallait s'attarder sur les traits du visages pour deviner clairement qui il était... Cheveux noirs, visage légèrement rond comme celui d'un enfant, et de douces tâches de rousseurs caressant sa joue... Si l'expression du regard avait été brillante et rassurante au lieu de ce regard vide, absent de toute vie, horrifié, c'était notre ami qui se trouverait là. Ses lèvres étaient déchirées, comment un titan avait-il pu faire ça?!

«Mar...Marco...?» Un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Jean.

Comment vous auriez réagi face à ''ça'' ?

Je ne pu sentir la moindre force pour garder debout mon corps, et m'écroulai, genoux à terre, bras relâchés. Ce n'était pas possible... Pas lui! Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette atroce fin? Si quelqu'un sur Terre méritait de vivre, c'était lui... Son visage au sourire angélique ne pouvait pas ressembler à une horreur pareille...

Une femme de la Garnison arriva, et demanda à Jean si nous connaissions son nom. J'étais incapable de faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche, alors Jean répondit simplement, s'empêchant de fondre en larme à la diction de son nom et de son prénom, mais la voix tout de même tremblante. La femme partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, se réjouissant seulement d'avoir pu éclaircir une nouvelle ''portée disparue'' en ''mort vaillamment au combat''. N'avait-elle donc aucun sentiments?

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues les unes après les autres, impossible de les retenir, des sanglots irritant ma gorge. Avançant lentement à quatre pattes, je me rapprochais de son corps. Je voulais toucher sa main, son visage, je ne voulais pas m'admettre qu'il était réellement partit. Qu'importe les maladies qui pouvaient m'arriver, je devais le faire. La vue troublée par les larmes, son corps était flou, et je pouvais imaginer sa ''véritable'' forme, sa forme d'autrefois, ses courbes magnifiques... Je pris sa main gauche entre les miennes, et la plaça sur ma tête, ses doigts dansant avec mes cheveux, et je secouai lentement sa main. C'était presque comme avant, ce douloureux souvenir de ces moments où il me rassurait avec ce geste. Lorsque j'étais faible, que je pensais abandonner, il m'aidait à aller mieux. Toujours là à se préoccuper d'aider les autres plutôt que lui même.

Nous avions passé de si bons moments avec lui et Jean. Je pensais que nous pourrions être inséparables, malgré la réalité qui nous guettait en cachette. Le jour de la cérémonie, quelques jours avant la déclaration du corps d'armé que nous rejoindrions, j'étais si triste de les quitter. Non pas que j'eusse voulu aller aux Brigades spéciales, je n'étais pas intéressée. Je ne voulais ni la sécurité, comme Jean, ni servir ce bon vieux roi, comme Marco. Je voulais les Bataillons d'exploration. Je n'avais pas réellement de personne à ''venger'' comme Eren, mais l'idée de reconquérir le mur Maria était assez pour me convaincre. Et explorer l'extérieur paraissait... fascinant.

 _«Alors, dans quelques jours vous partez pour les Brigades spéciales, c'est ça...»_

 _«Yep! A moi la belle vie dans les murs intérieurs!»_

 _«Jean, ne sois pas si égoïste. Tu vas aller dans quel corps d'armée, alors?»_

 _«J'étais déjà décidée depuis le début à aller dans les Bataillons, tu sais. Je savais déjà qu'on allait être séparé quoi qu'il en soit, aucun de nos avis ne pouvant être dissuadé... Qui plus est, je n'ai même pas réussit à atteindre les 10 premiers, je suis assez minable d'oser demander les Bataillons, je ne suis clairement pas assez forte.»_

 _«xxx, ne dis pas ça. Tu as bien des qualités à mettre en éveil au profit des Bataillons, ça te correspond bien. Tu sais... Tu vas me manquer!»_ Marco fit ce geste, sa main bougeant entre mes cheveux. Je ne pu m'empêcher de l'enlacer, puis Jean se joignit à cette accolade. Cette accolade de camarades, d'amis.

Si j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois qu'on serait tous ensemble, réunis, avant l'assaut des titans. Et puis, pourquoi revenaient-ils maintenant? Ils aiment briser notre bonheur, c'est ça? Je sentis une main caresser mon épaule, et me retournais pour regarder Jean. Il avait abaissé son masque, ses lèvres s'agitant pour empêcher les cris de sortir, absorbant ses larmes. Il s'abaissa à mon niveau, et m'enlaça comme la dernière fois où nous étions tous les trois. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil au corps désolé, puis décida de me relever et de ne plus regarder en sa direction. De ne plus jamais faire marche arrière, désormais. Les conseils de Marco à ma réussite défilant dans mon esprit, je me suis dit que je les appliquerai dès aujourd'hui. Je le vengerai, qu'importe dans quel corps d'un de ces gros monstres son autre moitié résidait, ils allaient tous payer.

A cet instant, Jean m'assura qu'il veillerait sur moi comme Marco l'aurait fait, et refusa les Brigades spéciales. La dure réalité s'ouvrant devant lui, il ne voulait plus qu'aucun de ses camarades ou ami ne tombe devant ces géants. Et il ne voulait surtout pas abuser de la protection des Bataillons ou des murs pour son propre confort. Qu'importait son confort de toute façon. Il se mit en tête de m'accompagner aux Bataillons d'exploration, pour venger la mort de Marco, et de tous nos camarades de la 104ème Brigade d'entraînement tombés lors de la bataille de Trost, ainsi que bon nombre de soldats de la Garnison, et bien d'autres encore.

Je pouvais imaginer le regard de Marco sur nous, lorsque je contemplais le ciel. Je me disais qu'une de ces étoiles était Marco, ou qu'il était paisiblement installé sur un des nuages cotonneux. Je pouvais imaginer quelle aurait été sa réaction si Jean lui avait dit qu'il irait dans les Bataillons, _«Toi, les Bataillons? Alors tu ne comptes plus aller te conforter près du roi?»_ , ça l'aurait amusé de voir Jean faire sa tête habituelle de ''Je suis constamment énervé envers tout le monde'' à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui répétait ces paroles. Il aurait sans doutes été fier de lui. Peut-être fier de moi aussi, qui sait. Mais il ne pouvait simplement pas être avec nous, car la cause de cette obstination pour détruire le moindre Titan sur cette Terre, il l'était lui même, plus que quiconque ne l'eût été, ou ne puisse l'être.

Et à jamais il restera à nos côtés, dans nos esprits et nos cœurs, et près de nous pour nous encourager au combat.

23/07/2015


End file.
